Invisible at Hogwarts
by TheSmuttyMuse
Summary: Hogwarts, a school of teenagers, where invisibility is not just a dream but a reality. What sort of smutty adventures do the students get up to when they have the power to be invisible? A series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prefect in the Bathroom**

Ron walked the halls of Hogwarts. It felt like he did so every night. His brothers had told him about the joy of being a sixth year. No OWLs to worry about, the NEWTs still a distant speck on the horizon. It was meant to be a time to enjoy yourself. Voldermort had taken that from him. Instead of reveling in teenagehood, Ron dreaded each morning, each breakfast where an owl might arrive telling him some member of his family had been killed. He found it hard to sleep and found walking a better use of time than twisting and turning in bed. Ron couldn't tell his friends about his trouble, didn't want to add another burden on their shoulders. All the same, each night he'd find that Harry had left his invisibility cloak on Ron's bed, and the boy thanked his best friend.

It was freeing to walk around the castle invisible. Ron learnt about new routes, new shortcuts. He wandered down corridors and in and out of castles. The silence was perfect but the darkness at the windows made him shiver. During the last fortnight of insomnia, Ron had never met another soul, not even a ghost floating through a door. Tonight though, he heard footsteps and he slipped behind a suit of armor, forgetting that he was invisible.

Pansy Parkinson walked past him. She was wearing a dark green dressing gown, the woolly fabric covering her from the neck to the ankles. Her feet were hidden in dark slippers. With nothing better to do, and wondering what the Slytherin was up to, Ron decided to follow. He slipped out from his hiding spot and safe in the knowledge he was invisible, he padded gently behind her.

Harry was always describing Pansy as pug-faced or toad-like, and Ron would nod his head and agree. But in reality, he had no idea what Harry was talking about. Rita Skeeter had described the Slytherin as being "pretty and vivacious" in their fourth year and Ron felt that was closer to the mark. Pansy's black hair framed her face perfectly and Ron liked the way her button nose was just slightly upturned. She also had thick, full lips that he found himself sometimes staring at in class. It also helped that Pansy was one of the first girls in their year to develop curves. Ron's eye had been drawn to her ever since she returned to Hogwarts one summer with breasts that strained against her school jersey.

Following Pansy through the corridors of Hogwarts, Ron realized with a prickling of excitement where she was going. The Prefects' Bathroom. His mind churned at a thousand miles per hour. He couldn't, could he? It would be perverted of him to follow her, but then again, she was a Slytherin and she had constantly been mean to Harry and Hermione. Maybe it was just a bit of cosmic karma. Yeah, karma, Ron thought to himself, as the door to the bathroom opened and Pansy stepped inside. Making sure to hold the invisibility cloak tight around him, he followed her in.

The Prefects' Bathroom really was a sight to behold. It had huge marble sinks and a wide, spacious glass shower. The centerpiece was the bathtub though, as wide and as long as a swimming pool. Ron's eyes were not drawn to the ornate luxury of the bathroom though. Instead he watched as Pansy walked over to the clothes hook on one side of the bathroom and peeled off her long, woolen dressing gown. He barely remembered to hold back a moan as Pansy stood in the bathroom in just her underwear, matching black bra and panties.

Everyone knew the rumors about Pansy Parkinson. That she adored sex. She craved it. She would sleep around with everyone. Ron remembered Seamus saying she had even slept with a Hufflepuff, and the Irish boy speculated if she would go for some Gryffindor cock. With that in mind, Ron wondered if the girl got off on her walk to the bathroom. If she felt a thrill was walking through the empty castle, nearly naked beneath her dressing gown.

He didn't have much time to think about the thought though. Pansy walked to the huge bathtub, bending over to twist and turn the variety of taps lined upon one side. She bent at the waist. Her thick ass was pointing straight at him, her underwear slipping between her cheeks, giving Ron a view of the bottom of her pale backside. He felt his cock stiffened inside his pants as he watched. Then, as the water filled the tub, Pansy reached up and unhooked her bra. Her full breasts jiggled free and Ron was in heaven.

As she bent over, shimmying her panties down her legs, Ron plunged a hand into his own pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He could see Pansy's ass, that glorious bottom, and when she turned he saw the trimmed, thatch of black hair between her legs. He stared hungrily, jaw open, eyes wide. His hand pumped himself as he watched the girl climb into the bath, the bubbly water hiding her body from view.

Ron took a steadying breath and pulled his hand slowly free of his pants. He was invisible, he reminded himself. Just stay quiet. He walked a little closer to the bath, and then closer still, until he was standing next to one side of the tub. Pansy was doing lengths, swimming back and forth. Every so often her delicious rear would appear above the water, or her breasts would flash for just a second as she turned. Ron watched her like this for at least ten minutes, trying to contain every second inside his memories. He was going to have to steal Dumbledore's pensive.

Then Pansy was swimming directly toward him and Ron nearly let out a startled yelp. His eyes dropped to make sure he was still invisible and the cloak hadn't slipped away from him. Instead Pansy stopped at the edge of the tub, her fingers running along some of the dials. She pressed one. The bath gurgled and suddenly it was a jacuzzi, jets of water exploding from the side. Pansy smirked, chewing on her bottom lip as she planted her body right in front of one of the jets. Ron swallowed a groan as he watched the girl began to squeeze her breasts, her body shaking as the water massaged her most private area. She moaned and the sound went straight to his cock.

Ron was a teenage boy. a teenage boy with a hard-on. If there were one thing teenage boys were not renowned for, especially when all the blood in their body was preoccupied with their cocks, it was decision making abilities. However, as Pansy sat against the jet of water, her eyes closed, mouth opened in pleasure, Ron noticed her face was about level with his waist. In fact, it wouldn't take much for him to press his hips forward and the invisibility cloak to brush against her face. And a wicked idea entered his mind.

As quietly as he could, Ron pulled his cock from his pants. He was proud of his member, slightly longer and thicker than the other boys he had spied on in the showers. Making sure that Pansy still had her eyes closed, he parted the invisibility cloak for just a second, long enough to slide his shaft out of it. If he wasn't so turned on, it might have looked funny, his cock floating in mid-air, seemingly unattached to anything else. It was only half a foot away from Pansy's open mouth.

A man, with all the caution that age grows, wouldn't have dared do what Ron did next. It could have ended in disaster. Pansy could have screamed or worst, bit down. None of that crossed Ron's mind, though. He had one goal consuming him. To feel Pansy Parkinson's mouth on his cock. He pushed his hips forward, ever so slowly, and his cock slipped between the girl's lips, sliding along the length of her tongue. He moaned loudly as Pansy closed her mouth out of instinct, a gentle sucking pressure making his cock throb in pleasure. Then Pansy's eyes shot open and her head pulled away.

"What the fuck?" she yelled, her eyes glued to the floating cock in front of her. Ron noticed she made no effort to hide her naked body or move away from the water jets between her thighs. Her voice was shaky and Ron wondered how close to climax was she. "Who do you think you are?"

Staring down at Pansy, her eyes heavy-lidded, her teeth biting into her bottom lip, Ron decided to go for it. He imagined what Draco would say to her in all his arrogance. He thought what advice Seamus would do, the most experience with women. He thought about Bill and Charlie and their effortless charm. "Does it matter who I am?" Ron said, trying to make his voice sound deeper. "You're going to cum on that water jet and I'm going to cum in that mouth."

Pansy stared at him, her jaw dropping for a moment before a massive grin flashed across her face. She stared at his cock, floating in the air in front of her. "Go on then, but only because your cock looks so nice," she purred, opening her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out.

Ron didn't hesitate. He pushed his hips forward and slid his cock along her tongue. Pansy's lips closed around his shaft, taking him deeper into her mouth. Looking down at her as she sucked, Ron could feel himself throbbing. Here was the Slytherin slut giving him his first blowjob. He was in heaven. Pansy continued to play with her breasts as she worked her mouth up and down, sliding her lips along his shaft, and the water continued to hit her clit, bringing her closer to orgasm with each passing second.

Lust overpowering him, Ron threw away any sense of decorum or decency. Reaching down with his hands still behind the invisibility cloak, he took hold of Pansy's head and kept her still. With one deep thrust of his hips, he was buried to the hilt between her lips. The tip of his cock pressed at the girl's throat. He could feel her gag in surprise, but all it did was send vibrations running down his shaft.

"Fuck Pansy," Ron grunted and keeping hold of her head, he began to fuck her mouth. His hips rocked, rutting against her lips, as his cock slid in and out. Though invisible, he could feel his balls slapping against her chin. It was divine.

Recovering from the surprise, Pansy soon began sucking as Ron fucked her face. Her cheeks caved in, applying pressure, swallowing Ron's cock with each inward thrust. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were pink. Ron saw the way her breasts began to heave from the heavy breathing, her body twitching, and he knew the water jet was about to send her over the cliff. When it did, he made sure to bury himself deep inside her hot, wet mouth, her moans stroking his cock and his balls began to churn.

He had just enough sense to pull out of her mouth at the last moment, loving the sight of Pansy's face contorted in orgasm and surprise at having the cock pulled away from her. Ron came hard, harder than he had ever done in his life before. His seed splattered all over Pansy's face, painting her pale skin. By the time his cock had stilled, slowly deflating in mid-air, the Slytherin girl was covered. His seed ran across her lips, over her nose and cheeks, and even streaked through her hair. He moaned at the view, promising himself that he would never forget it.

"Wow," Pansy breathed as she fell back into the bath. Ron took the moment to pull his cock back into the invisibility cloak, disappearing entirely from view. He didn't want to risk getting caught.

In a state of euphoria, Ron made his way to the door, his body light with pleasure and his mind already sleepy. He was going to sleep well once he got back to his bed. As the door opened, he took one final glance at Pansy, who was watching the empty room from the edge of the bath.

"You know Mr. Invisible," she called, Ron's cum still on her face. "I take a bath this time every week. Come back next time and you can do more than just fuck my mouth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Homework**

Only when the other girls began to snore did Hermione climb out of bed, already fully dressed, and took the cloak and the Marauder's Map from her bag. It had been easy to steal both from Harry. He was so bad at keeping things safe. She swung the cloak around her, vanished from view, and made her way down into the common room.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Hermione muttered under her breath, her wand pointing at the map.

The whole Hogwarts came into view. Most names were already in their dorms, fast asleep, but there were still a few souls wandering at night. Hermione saw Dumbledore pacing in his office, and she kept an eye on Umbridge, making sure she never left her sleeping quarters in the castle. The last thing she wanted was to run into that toad. Despite what she had told the map, Hermione didn't believe she was up to no good. Rather, she thought of tonight as a research mission. She was an academic, picking a research site, and seeing what she could gleam.

There were several sets of names that were near of each other. Draco and Pansy's names were on top of each other in the Slytherin common room, but Hermione had no intention of going there. Susan Bones and Anthony Boot were in the Astronomy Tower. It was a tempting choice, but Hermione wondered how much more experience Susan really had over herself. She wanted a couple that was going to teach her something. She settled on Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson, their names next to each other in an unused classroom in the fourth floor.

It was easy to get to the classroom with the map and the cloak, avoiding any patrols or teachers looking out for misbehaving students. Within ten minutes, she was stood outside the classroom. Through the wooden door, she could hear the sounds of moans. Perfect, Hermione thought to herself, and as quietly as she could, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Angelina and Fred were both naked. Their clothes were strewn across the floor, leaving a bread trail to the teacher's desk. Angelina was bent over it, her dark skin matching the color of the wood, and her face was twisted in pleasure. Fred was kneeling behind her. His face was buried between the cheeks of Angelina's round ass, his hands squeezing and kneading the flesh of the girl's backside. Hermione felt a warmth grow between her thighs, but she ignored it. She wasn't here for fun; she was here for research.

She sat down at the closest desk and took out a tiny notebook and pencil from her pocket. She could see the way Fred worked his tongue along Angelina's netherlips, occasionally swirling it around the swollen nub of her clit. She made notes as the black girl's hips bucked every time Fred's tongue moved up to her puckered backdoor, wondering exactly how such a sensation must feel. Hermione's panties were soaked by now, but she remained methodical in her research.

"I need you," Angelina panted.

Fred was on his feet in an instant. With his feet, he knocked Angelina's legs so they were spread even wider apart. Hermione blushed at how lewd it looked, the girl bent over the desk, bottom in the air, her legs spread like a harlot. Fred liked it, though. His cock was stiff and thick, veins running along the pale skin. Hermione caught only the briefest glance of it before Fred was burying himself in Angelina's tightness, both of them letting out a moan.

The fucking was hard and fast, no tenderness about it. Yet Angelina seemed to love it. Her hips bucked back against Fred's, bouncing her ass against her partner's body. Hermione watched enchanted at the way Fred took hold of Angelina's hips, at the way the muscles in his back clenched with each thrust. She noted the way he reached between her hips to run Angelina's hips, at the way that Angelina would slide a hand between her legs to massage Fred's balls. Within minutes, her notebook was full and she was softly grinding herself against the chair she sat in, trying to find some friction.

"Mmm, I'm close Ange," Fred groaned, smacking Angelina's round ass. She did nothing to slow or stop him, instead she only worked her hips harder until Fred was grunting, his legs shaking, as he emptied himself inside her.

Hermione left the two alone after that, their body glistening with sweat, Fred laying on top of Angelina on the desk. She rushed, almost ran, to the nearest bathroom and locked herself inside the cubicle. Throwing off the cloak, dropping the notebook to the ground, Hermione plunged a hand down the front of her pants and tried to replicate the way Fred had rubbed Angelina's clit.

The research trip was a success.


End file.
